


Only Sleeping

by hobbleit



Series: I Feel You [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbleit/pseuds/hobbleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius loved the mornings when he woke up before Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous fic, I Feel You But I Don't Even Know You. Hope you enjoy, I'm still trying to get the hang of the characters. At least there's dialogue in this one. And kissing. Mustn't forget the kissing.

Marius loved the mornings when he woke up before Enjolras. It didn’t happen very often. Enjolras was often up and about at the crack of dawn whereas Marius liked to sleep in as late as he could but every once in a while his eyes would flutter open and his blonde lover would be lying peacefully next to him. It was a magnificent sight to behold, Marius thought as he let his gaze fall upon the sleeping Enjolras. He looked so peaceful and still; so completely unlike the man who, when awake, never stopped. He was always on the move whether he was working or protesting he was constantly moving. For the longest time Marius wondered if his boyfriend was capable of relaxing at all.

Enjolras was currently curled up beneath the blankets with his head buried in the pillow, his arms clutching it tightly as if it was a security blanket. A blond curl had fallen in front of his face and tickled his nose but he still didn’t stir. Marius loved these moments. He could stare at Enjolras all day and never become bored. He was beautiful when he was awake but when he was asleep there was an innocence in his features that always disappeared upon waking, like the weight of the world that he always shouldered vanished for a few short hours and he was just the young man he was supposed to be.

They hadn’t been together very long in the grand scheme of things. They had met each other by chance. No, not by chance; Marius firmly believed that they were meant to meet. He had felt as if he had known Enjolras from the moment he had first laid eyes on him and after months of staring and pining he had finally introduced himself in a café. He had later found out that Enjolras had had the same feeling. He had spent many hours wondering why he’d had this feeling; he had never believed in destiny before but that’s what it seemed like to him. Enjolras scoffed at the very idea but neither could explain the feeling of familiarity between them and it certainly didn’t explain the dreams.

After being friends for months after the initial meeting they had slowly made the transition from friends to something more but neither would now change it for the world. Enjolras was so focused on changing the world that he often missed even the most obvious signs in front of him and Marius, even though he was aware that he had the biggest crush possible on his blond friend, was too awkward to even make a move. It had taken many months and some not so subtle hints from their friends before Enjolras had finally asked Marius out.

The short moment where Marius could watch Enjolras sleeping undisturbed soon came to an end (much too soon in Marius’ opinion) as Enjolras began to stir. He was not yet awake but he was obviously dreaming and it was not a good dream. His forehead creased and the peaceful look that he’d previously had was gone as the nightmare took hold. He clutched the pillow tighter as if trying to gain comfort from it and he shuddered violently. Marius frowned and rested his hand on the other man’s shoulder in an attempt to bring peace. He shuffled closer to Enjolras and whispered softly,  
“It’s okay, everything’s okay.” Enjolras seemed to hear him as his movements quieted and he leaned into his boyfriend, burying his head into the crook of Marius’ neck, gaining comfort in Marius’ warm embrace. A moment later his eyes opened and he spent the next few moments trying to work out where he was. “Morning,” Marius said to him, his voice soft and warm; an anchor to bring Enjolras round from his nightmare and back to the land of the living.

Enjolras moaned, not moving from his position in Marius’ arms and said, “Morning,” in response.

“Are you okay? You were having a nightmare,” Marius’ voice was full of concern. He rubbed his hands up and down Enjolras’ arms.

“Yeah, it was just the usual.”

Marius knew immediately which dream he meant. He’d had the same one many times. Neither of them knew what it meant. All they could remember of the dream on waking was blood. Blood and pain. The pain often carried over into waking and always in the same place for Marius; a sharp throbbing in his left shoulder. Enjolras had always said that it felt like being shot.  
Marius was shunted rather violently out of his thoughts by the sudden movement of Enjolras from his arms as he tried to get out of bed. “Where are you going?” Marius groaned, hoping for at least a few more moments of peace with Enjolras before he started his day.

“I need to get ready, I’ve got an early meeting.”

“Can’t you just lie still for just one moment?” Marius wondered, not entirely seriously, the smile on his face betraying his faux frustration. Enjolras simply rolled his eyes. “Come on,” Marius grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed. Enjolras toppled and landed on top of his lover who then wrapped his arms around the blond man’s waist and pulled him close for a kiss.

Enjolras protested for a moment before he realised that Marius wasn’t going to let him go and relaxed into the kiss. Marius raised his arms and ran his hands through Enjolras’ perfect curls making the other man moan in delight. They lay like that for several moments, simply enjoying the feeling of their lips moving against the other’s until they both had to pull away to breathe.

“What was that for?” Enjolras sighed contentedly as he rested his forehead against Marius’, his breathing heavy from the kissing.

“Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?” Marius shrugged, a small smile gracing his beautifully freckled face.

“I suppose not but you’re not usually so forward.”

“Well, I was watching you sleep and you just looked so perfect that I just couldn’t help myself. It was just completely out of my control.”

“I do have to get up though…” Enjolras started but Marius quickly silenced him with another kiss, more passionate than the first. “…Maybe I could give it a few more minutes,” he conceded as Marius rolled them and pushed him back down onto the mattress, their limbs tangled together in the sheets.

“Glad you’re coming round to my way of thinking,” Marius grinned and leaned down for another kiss.


End file.
